How To Have A Tea Party The German Way
by DolphinAssasinTheWaywardMage
Summary: Lilli is growing up and having a tea party with stuffed animals really isn't working. So Vash tries to help her by gathering up all the Germanics! Thing is... He gathered up all the Germanics...


**This is just a little oneshot that I, Abigail, have whipped up for you! Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't even write manga or draw animes so I do not own Hetalia.**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Liechtenstein was sitting alone in her room playing tea party with her stuffed animals but she just wasn't feeling it. She loved her fluffy friends so much but... They weren't real. She wanted a tea party with real people. She wanted to have a real conversation with real people and drink real tea. But who would do that with her? No one really...

"Lilli! We're going over to Ludwig's so get your shoes on!" She heard switzerland yell.

Well, at least she'll get out of the house today.

"Yes Bruder!" She quickly slipped them on then skipped down the hallway to the front door.

"I'm ready big Bruder."

"Good, let's go."

Vash and Lilli then headed over to Ludwig's house where they also found Gilbert and Roderich talking about the future world meeting plans.

"Ah, Switzerland good to see you're here." Germany said.

"Hello to you, too. Gilbert, Roderich."

"Hey Switzy!" Prussia nearly yelled.

Roderich just nodded.

"Umm... big Bruder where do you want me to go while you have your meeting?"

"Actually, Ms. Lilli, we were going to let you join us today." Said Roderich.

"Oh... that's very kind of you but-" She hadn't noticed that Ludwig had actually left the room and was just now coming back into his living room with a tray of tea and pastries. "What's that Mr. Germany?'

"It's your awesome tea party Lilli!" Gilbert, again, nearly yelled.

"But, bruder I don't understand."

"I had noticed that you hadn't been very happy playing tea party with your stuffed animals and well, you're growing up Lilli, so I thought you might appreciate a tea party with real people so I planned this."

Lilli stared at everyone in the room. "You did this... For me?"

"Unwilling, but, yes." Roderich responded.

"Nah, this should be awesome! Hey West, can you get me a beer?" Asked Gilbert.

"Gilbert we're having tea with a little girl. We're not serving beer."

"What!? That's so unawesome! Count me out I'm leaving." Gilbert got up to leave but Vash caught his shirt collar before he could reach the door and pushed him back towards the couch.

"No, you're staying here for Lilli."

"Fine..." Prussia gave him the middle finger then went back to sitting in the couch.

"Well, everyone please sit down and make yourself comfortable." Lilli went over to Germany and took the tray. "Don't worry Mr. Germany I got it."

"Ok then." Ludwig proceeded to take a seat next to his brother.

Lilli then proceeded to give everyone a tea cup and a pastry then poured their tea. Vash was putting on a happy face for Lilli but still felt a little uncomfortable. Austria looked like he did this on a normal basis and had this look of sophistication on his face. Ludwig was trying to look happy like Vash but, unlike Vash, was failing. Prussia was obviously in a bad mood.

"So, Lilli." Started Roderich. "What have you been doing recently?"

"Well, Mr. Austria, I've been doing quite a bit of water coloring but I'm not very good."

"It just takes practice." Ludwig responded.

Prussia just sat there still upset. Really no beer?

That's when the door opened.

All heads turned to see who had caught them. This would be very embarrassing for all the older Germanics.

"You're having a tea party with my favorite little girl and didn't invite me?" They heard a Hungary voice said.

Lilli's face lit up. "Ms. Hungary! Please, come join us!"

"Of course." She then took a seat on the other side of Prussia.

"Hey baby." Prussia tried to put his arm Elizaveta's shoulders but she shrugged him off.

"Hey, keep it PG!" Demanded Vash.

"You're no fun Switzy."

"Bruder." Ludwig gave him a serious look.

"Mr. Prussia why are you unhappy? Is there something I can do for you?" Lilli asked.

Gilbert looked at her eyes and melted. She was too cute. "Oh, no I'm totally awesome! No need to get me anything." He smiled and took a sip of his tea. Only to spit it out on Elizaveta.

"What the hell you son of a bitch!" Hungary yelled and hopped out of her seat.

"Watch your language!" Yelled switzerland.

"Please, don't yell." Germany said as he messaged his forehead.

Roderich sighed. "I'm leaving I don't want to deal with you people. Thank you for the tea Ms. Lilli I hope you have a good day." He then got up and left.

"Umm... bye Mr. Austria." Lilli said a little sad.

"Ugh what am I going to do about my outfit!" Hungary had a tea stain on her red shirt now. It was the first time she'd worn it.

"Why don't you take it off?" Prussia winked.

Vash threw his plate at Gilbert and he yelped in pain. "My little sister is here!"

"What the hell Switzy! That's going to leave a mark!"

"Good!" Elizaveta cut in.

"Mien Gott you three." Germany mumbled.

"Would you like some more tea Mr. Germany?" Lilli offered. Ludwig nodded.

"Maybe you should just leave Gilbert!" Elizaveta yelled.

"I think I will." He got up from his seat then leaned in to kiss Hungary on the cheek. She slapped him before he could. He rubbed his sore, red cheek. "That's so sexy."

"Do you have no respect! Little ears!" Yelled Vash.

"Big Bruder please stop being so rude to our guest. Mr. Prussia do you really have to go?" Lilli was again sad that someone else had to leave.

"Yes!" Gilbert, Vash, and Elizaveta all said in unison.

"Well then, have a good day!"

"Ja." Gilbert then left.

Ludwig, Lilli, and Vash were the only ones left.

"I'm so sorry about that." Apologized Lilli to her two remaining guests.

"Nein, my brother is just an-"

"Don't go any farther with that sentence!" Vash loudly cut in.

"Would you shut up! She's old enough to know Switzerland! You can't keep her innocent forever! She's a country just like you!" Ludwig yelled back.

"But I can try!" He stood up and grabbed his sister. "Come on Lilli we're going home."

"Oh but bruder what about-"

"No we're leaving!"

Lilli got real quiet.

"Have a good day Ms. Lilli." Germany glared at Vash as he pulled Lilli towards the door.

"Bye Mr. Germ-" Lilli's sentence was cut off by her brother slamming the door.

Lilli had gone back to playing tea party with her stuffed animals in her room. Well... I guess it was fun at Mr. Germany's house while it lasted.

She heard a knock on the door and Vash walked in."Hey Lilli."

"Oh, hi big Bruder."

Vash sat down next to her on the floor. "I'm sorry about the tea party."

"Oh no, it's fine."

"I just... want you to be happy."

Lilli smiled at him. "I am happy, big Bruder. As long as you're here."

Switzerland smiled a bit. "And as long as you're happy I'm happy." He hugged her then asked. "Can I join the tea party?"

"Of course!" Lilli responded excitedly. She passed him a plate and poured his imaginary tea.

This would be the best tea party ever!

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**Here you go! I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Love, **

**The Dolphin Assassin**


End file.
